Release Me
by MishkaJokeress
Summary: Seraphiel is a werewolf turned Hunter after her parents were brutally killed by Demons. Recruited by Sam and Dean Winchester, the trio are off to save the world again. But what happens when Sam winds up in a coma and becomes possessed by a certain despised Angel? How will she react when she finds out the truth about him? What happens when she finally hears about the Prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

11 years Earlier...

Flames.

Flames climbed hungrily over her pack'shome, turning the night lurid with ember colored rays of light and suffocating smoke. Sparks replaced the stars. The large mansion was now nothing but a silhouette built at the entrance of Hell. Nothing could have prepared Seraphiel for this.

Her pack rushed past her, rushing deep into the woods. Some of them shifting, most of them too panicked to. Those who were just now escaping the burning building were covered with soot and slight burns, she could hear their criesof pain and sadness; their faces painted white with terror. Those that were still trapped in the burning building desperately cried out for help, some even resorting to jumping out of the windows. She noticed this as what used to be the living room window exploding.

Some trees surrounding the house and a couple of cars were also consumed by flames. In the Alaskan mountains, hundreds of miles away from any city or town,she doubted that there would be any fire truck to come to her packs rescue.

"Those bastards!" A woman wailed loudly, falling to her knees as two men tried to pull her up and move her away from danger. "It's those damn Demons! They tried to kill us!"

"Dammit, get her into the jeep. We have to move." A male barked orders.

"I'm trying to bring it around."

"Watch out for them, they could be waiting to pick us off." Another person warned.

"We have to go to Canada," Seraphiel's father directed, "we'll rally there at Blackwood Mountain."

"Is that a safe place to go to? After what happened?"

"We don't have a choice!"

Seraphiel felt a small tug at her hand, forcing her away from the overbearing warmth of the flames. Looking up, she saw the soft and fearful face of her mother. She crouched down, her knee bending and resting in the snowy ground.

"Mummy." Seraphiel's small voice barely audible over the roars of the fire. Her mother cupped her cheek tenderly.

"We have to go now, little one. Where's your father?" She asked, scanning the area.

"He went to go hunt down the bad people," she answered softly, her throat hurting from smoke inhalation. "He went with Randall and Kris."

Her mother made a quick move, struggling to tear herself away from her daughter. She may have been only nine years old, but even at that young age she was a match to her mother.

"No! It's his job, he's supposed to protect the pack."

"I'm his mate, Sera. I'm sorry but I have to protect you, you are part of the pack too."

Seraphiel let go of her mothers hand reluctantly, hot tears rolling down the curves of her cheek. She couldn't keep her mother from her father, there was no use in trying to keep mates apart. She turned her back, getting ready to shift into her wolf form only to be forced forward. A hard object had smashed into her. She let out a cry of pain.

"Sera run!" Her mother screamed at her. She turned to meet the terrified gaze of her mother, who lay on the snow covered ground. Men with sun kissed skin and long dark hair stood around them. Their tribal tattoos and eyes darkening as they began to chant something. Seraphiel'seyes widened, fear struck her.

"Enya!" Her father called out, breaking through the wall of men and pushing timber out of the circle. His wolf form looked mighty as he stood over his mate protectively, baring his canines at them. He didn't know who to attack first. Her mother thrashed around on the ground, screaming in agony.

What's happening?! She questioned. Seeing her mothers form suddenly burst into a blue flame.

"MOM!" She screamed, her arm outstretched towards them. She scrambled up onto her feet and was running towards her burning parents until she was harshly swept up by strong, warm arms. Looking up she saw her Aunt Kirsten, her eyes focusing on the path was then Seraphiel realized, she was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

She supposed it was just another day, everyone at the bunker was moving at a slow pace due to the rainy season. That and it was just normally slow, and she tried her hardest to not fall asleep as her eyes scrolled across a few of Kevin's scribbles, her mint green colored eyes squinting and her head pounded painfully. Reading Enochian wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. It certainly had its troubles.

There was something about these trials that didn't settle with eyes scanned the surrounding area, taking in everything around her while trying to give her eyes a she pushed her chair back, the legs making harsh squeaks against the arms were covered by purple and black arm warmers so as to cover up the marks she had made on combat boots made a soft thud against the tiled ground, her black leather pants hugging her legs as she moved. She was on the hunt. It wasn't as if she enjoyed this, waiting behind while Sam and Dean go find she had had it her way, she would be out of this hell hole, hunting down the monsters of the world. Monsters like her.

It wasn't as if she could refuse this job, someone needed to stay behind and watch after Kevin. As much as she hated being the Winchester's guard dog, she owed them her after they saved her from whatever was left of her Pack and spared her life. She sighed, bored already. She had done these jobs over a million times before, and she hated every second of it.

"Sera..." A masculine voice, smooth as silk, resounded in her head. She froze, her brows furrowing as she cocked her head to the side slowly. A deep, wolffish growl vibrated from her. It wasn't audible to the humans, but to those who were part of the supernatural world, yes it was earth shakingly terrifying.

"Crowley." She retorted with a sneer, glaring ahead of her. Seraphiel could sense him near by.

"Oh, come now, why aren't you smiling? You always used to smile," Crowley's voice continued, sounding sad as he brought up the past.

"That was a long time ago, have changed–times, in fact have changed."

"Oh no doubt of it. But you always used to have such a pretty smile." Crowley's cockney accent dug at her , the ruler of Hell, the leader of the Demons that slaughtered her parents. She wanted nothing more than to make all of them suffer.

Seraphiel closed her eyes, calming herself down. She began to walk again, walking into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't been resting well, and whenever she could rest she was woken up by Sam and Dean's excessive bickering.

"Hey." She heard a tired Kevin greet her from behind. Seraphiel whirled around and have him a quick smile, leaning against the kitchen countertop.

"Hey, Kev. Up for coffee?"

"Sure thing." Kevin replied shortly. He'd been acting strangely since the day before when she had walked in on him frantically searching yet another tablet and muttering to himself about something. She had heard him and someone else talking on the phone, but couldn't make out who or what the conversation was about. She sighed heavily, turning around and scooping in some more coffee grounds before shutting it and pressing brew on the coffee machine. She heard his feet shuffling across the floor before pulling up a chair and settling into his seat. A soft groan escaped him.

Seraphiel stood up straighter, her fingers combing through her long, ravenous hair. Turning, she gave a hard stare in Kevin's direction. His disheveled, black hair twisted and pulled in a few amusing directions. His plaid, blue night pants seemed almost too long, and his off white long sleeved shirt clung to his thin but toned arms. If exhaustion were a ghost it would have haunted him.

She walked up to him, resting her hand on the table, her palms pressing down into it. Her eyes scanned over the pages of scribbles again.

"Do you mind?" He questioned in an irritated voice. Her right eye brow arched and she straightened herself up.

"Dick." She muttered to herself, not caring if he heard her or not. He sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't have a good sleep last night."

"And while I understand that, that doesn't mean you get to snap at me. Especially since I'm picking up your slack." At her words he cringed slightly. She really did have a way with words, but there was something in her eyes when she looked at him.

He sighed, watching her turn around before shaking his head ashamedly. He felt bad about not telling her the things he, Dean and Cas discussed. He didn't like not telling her what he had heard. Dean had yet to call him back, he was starting to get worried.

"Some weird meteor shower last night, huh?" She asked as she grabbed two mugs and began to pour their coffee. Kevin looked at her.

"Yeah, totally." He agreed too quickly, hurrying to grab the cup of coffee out of her hands as she offered it to narrowed her eyes at him. He was lying, she knew that. Lies were very common in the Winchester's company, but up until now they'd never really lied to her. If anything, they turned to her to fix their domestic arguments. She turned on her heels, walking back to get her cup of coffee. She chose to ignore the lie, it was only a matter of time before something happened that brought it to light.

She poured some sugar in her coffee, mixing in a bit of milk with it when she heard her phone vibrating off the table.

"Could you get that for me, Kev?" She asked. He obliged, seeing Dean's name displayed across the screen. He answered it quickly.

"Dean?"

"Kev, where's Seraphiel? She needs to get down here now." Dean's voice seemed broken and shaky, making Kevin's eyes grow big with worry. Sera stopped twirling her spoon around so she could listen.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"The hospital. I got to Sam in time, but those trials...they really messed him up. Kev, Sam...he's in a coma. And it's not looking good."

Seraphiel turned sharply, grabbing her black trench coat from the back of Kevin's chair. She lightly snatched the phone from his hand, putting it up to her ear.

"On my way." She said, determination pressing her on. She hung up the phone, grabbing an Angel blade and shoving it in a sheath she had made for it. Waving goodbye she shut and locked the front door. She didn't know what had happened but she was sure as hell going to kick Dean's ass for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I just wanted to put this disclaimer here, I don't own Supernatural or the characters in it. I merely own the rights to Seraphiel and her alone. Enjoy the read! Xoxo

She pressed the gas pedal on her black 2014 Honda Civic, her Angel blade safely tucked between the passenger seat and her door. A mix cd was playing The Night We Met by Lord Huron, the song resonating in her heavily. Her eyes began to fill up

with burning tears and she sniffled. She thought of the Winchester's as the brother she never had and the thought of losing one of them carved a deep hole in the center of her being.

She wiped away some stray tears that threatened to stain her cheeks.

Sniffling again before sharply turning into the Linwood Memorial Hospital parking lot, her tires screeching as she came to a stop. Her fingers fumbled with her phone, punching in Dean's phone number. There was a deep ringing that seemed to go on forever.

"Dammit, Dean!" She hissed, mentally willing him to pick up. Her eyes closed, her body rocking back and forth slightly. To others she must have looked like a child who had fallen and scraped her knee on the concrete. There was a click on the line.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Impala." Dean replied.

"Okay where is that?" She asked, a slight bite to her voice. She began looking around, her eyes searching frantically. It was then that she met the gaze of Dean. She rolled her eyes.

Of course, she thought to herself. Unwittingly she had pulled up next to the Impala without even noticing it. Gripping the Angel blade and pulling it free from its hiding place, she turned the car off, locking it as she exited and made her way over to Dean.

He looked more worse for wear. The bags under his eyes had bags and he looked like he was about to fall apart. He stood next to the trunk of the Impala, fingers twitching.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Seraphiel asked softly, wrapping her arms around him. She felt his stubble on her cheeks and smelled the sage that seemed to have been soaked into his dark grey jacket which rested over his blue jean jacket. He patted her back

twice and she drew back.

"There are massive burns on his major organs, oxygen has been basically cut off. He's in a freaking coma, Sera," Dean rasped, turning to the trunk of the Impala and rapping on it. "Crowley, listen up, you son of a bitch. One for yes, two for no. You alive?" No reply came from Crowley. Sera's eyes widened, her face morphing into a look of disbelief.

"Dean what the Hell do you think you are doing?"

"Come on, don't be a pouter." Dean taunted, ignoring Seraphiel's disgusted exclaim. A hard thump erupted from the trunk. Dean cast a quick glance to Sera. "There we go."

She rolled her eyes, letting her guard down for just a second. She heard Dean gasp, her eyes narrowing and flashing from the ground to the Hunter. Alarm bells sounded in her mind as she saw a man in a black suit and dark, well groomed hair holding Dean

from behind and pressing an Angel blade to Dean's throat. She growled, her hand flying towards her sheathed Angel blade. The man clicked his tongue, making her pause instantly.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He warned. A familiar pain pressed into her jaw and finger tips as her more inhuman features began to expose themselves. The man turned his attention to Dean. "You prayed?"

"Yeah, for help." Dean grunted through the pain.

"Yes. You'll be helping me." The man spoke so surely, an invisible threat wavering in his tone. Her eyes darted between Dean and the man to another man in a black leather jacket that was placed over what seemed like a light gray, zipped up hoodie and a radish colored shirt, he made his way to them locked eyes for a second, his earthy green eyes boring into hers. There was a hint of softness in them, and if she let herself she knew she'd gladly drown into those orbs. Her attention was won by the sound of the suited up man pushing Dean down on top of the trunk.

"Dean!" She called to him, wanting to reach out but stopping herself as her gaze landed on the blade.

"If you lie to me, Dean Winchester, I will rip your throat out. Where is Castiel?" The man asked through clenched teeth.

"Who's asking?" Dean's cocky tone only served to dig at the man's nerves.

"Try every Angel who was ejected from their home." The man was filled with rage, she could feel the cool ripples of anger that seeped off of him. Her eyes met Dean's deep green eyes.

Don't do it. She mentally begged, seeing the anger and cockiness building up in Dean.

"Oh. Oh, well, in that case, I have no clue." Dean was barely able to finish his sentence before he the suited up man slammed him against the trunk twice. Seraphiel growled, rushing forward to stop him only to find herself somehow flat on her back and staring up at an Angel blade pointed at her, preparing for the plunge. She closed her eyes and flinched, waiting for the blade to break through her skin and bones.

"Easy there brother. This young man has prayed for our assistance. Are we creatures of wrath or compassion? I would argue the latter." The tall man in the black leather jacket spoke. His voice was deep but smooth as silk. He had his arm blocking the suited man's threatening blow.

"You sure about that?" She spat out, baring her teeth in a snark at the man standing above her. The man looked at her and rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the man blocking him.

"Forgive me, brother. I don't recognize you." The suited attacker said almost stoically.

"Happy to make your re–acquaintance. After you disarm." His gaze was intense as it burned into the attacker. The attacker let go of Seraphiel's jacket, allowing her to slump down to the ground. He raised his hand placatingly, taking a step away.

The tall man's lips spread into a small soft smile before a hard blow crashed into his jaw, making him turn sharply. Dean's hand slowly glided to Seraphiel's side. She watched the scene in-front of her but had caught his actions from her hand unbuttoned the sheath and slowly slid out the Angel blade at her hip.

"Come, now. Is that any way to treat a brother injured in the Fall?" The tall man glared at the attacking Angel before another blow landed to his jaw. The Angel blade the suited man carried fell away to the ground with a clatter as the attacker gripped the tall man's jacket and flung him into the window of a vehicle. The glass shattered around him and he struggled to stay upright. Dean pushed himself up, sneaking up behind the attacker and with one, hard thrust he plunged the blade deeply into the Angel's back. The suited man's back arches, his eyes and mouth widening with blindingly light. Dean left the blade in the Angel for a moment before ripping it away, the body falling limply to the ground.

Seraphiel stood up with a soft grunt, brushing herself off before taking her place beside Dean. Her eyes landing on the Angel in front of them. He leaned against the damaged car for support, his bottom lip bleeding.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Never-mind me. You're Dean Winchester. I heard your prayer, and I am here to help." He breathed out, his eye lids becoming visibly heavy. His legs caved out from under him and he slid to the ground, limp and out cold. Dean gave him a perplexed look and

Seraphiel scoffed, her brows arching in amusement.

"Well, that's one way." She said mockingly before sharing a knowing glance with Dean. It was time to make a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Seraphiel was bent over in a crouched position, lighting the circle around the tall man's unconscious form on fire. She stayed for a second enjoying the warmth, her body relaxing slightly after dragging the man's body into a mostly vacant garage. Her cool green eyes stared past the flames and onto the man's bloodied face. Dean walked around her, his fingers twitching with anxious desperation. She could tell he was growing impatient.

"Relax," she attempted to soothe him. Dean's agitated glare landed on her and she gladly returned it. She was in no mood for Dean's testosterone fueled self pity session.

"Relax? Sammy is dying, Sera." He spat out in a hushed tone. She stood up slowly, hearing her boots crackle as her weight dug some stray pebbles beneath her feet into the ground as she shifted.

"And he said he wants to help." She spat back. She heard a groan as the man began to stir, bolting up slightly and taking in the ring of Fire that surrounded him. He was trapped.

"You want to help? Start with a name." Dean demanded, looking from Sera to the mystery Angel. The man moved to a crouch position, looking around him again before answering.

"Ezekiel." He answered flatly.

"All right, Ezekiel. How do I know you're not hunting me or Castiel like the other Angels?" Dean's voice was a low rumble of suspicion. Ezekiel's eyebrows arched slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure there are many Angels who are," his eyes shifted from Dean to Sera, licking in on her gaze. "Many more are on their way here, most likely." His voice was a mixture of matter–of–factness and sarcasm. Sera's jaw flexed at that.

"How do you know?" Dean shifted his weight.

"You put out an open prayer like that..."

"He must really be desperate." Seraphiel cut him off in mid sentence, breaking her eye contact with the Angel to look over at Dean who was giving the Angel a hard but almost defeated state. Her heart melted for him. Ezekiel's gaze and demeanor

softened as he pushed himself up to his feet with a soft grunt.

"Believe it or not, some of us still do believe in our mission. And that means we believe in Castiel...and you." His heavy words tied a knot in her stomach. He'd meant them for Dean but somehow she felt like they were meant for her. She cast her gaze

to the side, trying to brush off the feelings in her gut.

"You said you were hurt during the Fall. Is that true?" Sera asked, looking back at him slowly. Ezekiel nodded.

"I was. Entangling with my brother back there did me no favors," Ezekiel admitted bluntly. Seraphiel scoffed.

"I'll say." She said under her breath and rolled her eyes, hating the whole situation that she found herself in.

"But what strength I have left, I offer to you." His vow made Seraphiel feel unsettled. She knew something was wrong—her intuition screamed at her, telling her that he was lying—and yet she wanted to trust him. She sighed heavily, exhaustion tugging at her. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, Dean?" She huffed out.

"What do you think?" He asked, leaning against the closed, shingled, roll-away door. Seraphiel's hand flopped down to her side in an exasperated movement, causing the air to crack slightly with a slap!.

"What do I think? He's your brother, Dean. I can't make this decision for you, but I know what you are thinking and I highly doubt he's going to appreciate this." She argued, her brows drawing together I'm outraged disbelief. Dean pursed his lips slightly, looked down and clicked his teeth before looking up.

"I don't care what happens as long as I get Sam back before he kills himself," he turned his attention to Ezekiel. "You. Help my brother. And I swear on everything that I have ever killed, if you betray us I will shove this blade up where the sun don't shine." He threatened seriously, showing Ezekiel the blade. She rolled her eyes. Having heard enough of this deal, she turned her back on them, deciding to leave Dean and Ezekiel to clean up the mess as she returned to her car. They'd car pooled in her car because she hated Dean's driving. That, and she couldn't stand being near Crowley.

She wasn't proud of what she was, being a werewolf wasn't a pretty thing to be. But it did come with its perks. It wasn't just the strength or the jacked up senses. It was as if there was an inner luna within her, aching to be freed. Aching to run. She only wished she didn't have to feast on human hearts. She waited, eyes boring into the rear view mirror. Dean and Ezekiel were wrapping up but Ezekiel's woodsy eyes found hers.

Her eyes widened, seeing him bent over and blowing wind out of pursed lips as Dean watched him carefully. There were darkened and scorched feathered wings, large and broken looking. Gnarled and painful. How had she not seen them before? She whirled around in her seat, attempting to get a full look at them only to meet the intense burning gaze of Ezekiel. His jaw flexed as if he was angry, but he didn't look angry. He flexed and tensed, his large wings spreading out as far as they could go and it was then

that she was able to assess the damages. There weren't many feathers left and those that were left were scattered, torn asunder and singed at tips. He was showing her what he had suffered through, maybe even testing her. One thing she was certain

of, she was certainly anxious to get this deal over and done with.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back to the hospital was quiet save for the Seraphiel's music which was on the third lowest volume setting. Even then she could hear the guitar stringing to the song _Remembering Sunday_ by All Time Low. She hoped Ezekiel didn't hear her as she sang quietly along with the song. Dean certainly didn't, he had dozed off and forfeited to exhaustions strong pull. She knew just by how deep his breaths were that he hadn't slept in days.

"Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff—"

"You have a very beautiful voice." Ezekiel complimented from the back seat. A dark red color rushed to her porcelain painted cheeks. She ceased her singing and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Th–thank you." She said in a hushed tone, clearing her throat. Sera heard a shifting happening in the back seat as he leaned forward, his voice quieter. Somehow his voice had never seemed more clear or fluid than in that moment.

"What is your name?"

"Seraphiel," her reply was kept short and curt. She was hoping he got the hint of her unwillingness to continue the conversation. His woodsy eyes flashed with recognition, his head cocking ever so slightly to his right.

"You are named after the Angel of song and freedom. Your mother must have been very devout to know her name," he said. Seraphiel felt the car jerk to a full stop before she realized she had slammed her foot on the brakes. Pain flourished through her veins, leaving a sour taste in her mouth at the mention of her mother. The memory of her parents smothered in blue flames tugged at her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut in an immediate attempt to stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

Dean awoke with a jolt, snorting slightly and snapping his head to see Seraphiel then directed a very confused looking Ezekiel.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean's voice broke the silence. Sera's grip on the wheel tightened, her knuckles turning white and her jaw going slightly slack.

"Do not speak about my mother, in fact don't talk to me at all." She warned through clenched teeth.

"Seraphiel I'm–"

"Sera!" The boys said at the same time as she threw the car in park and threw open her door before slamming it. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat, pulling it closer to her body to conserve warmth.

She could hear Dean snapping at Ezekiel as she walked away.

Just keep going. She told herself, her voice shaky. She heard a car door open then shut behind her and the quick footfalls as someone chased after her.

"Hey, you good?" Dean asked, making her stop and turn around.

"Totally." She lied.

"Look, I don't know what the Hell happened back there but if you need me to drive—"

"I'm fine. I just...needed some air." She cut him off, hesitating with the last few words. He looked at her and she could tell that he didn't believe her but had decided to step down. Dean gave a quick nod before turning on his heels and making his way back to the car. She sniffled, looking back at the car. Her eyes met Ezekiel's, a sudden throbbing drilling into her brain. He looked concerned, more so than he probably should.

She shook the pain off, walking back to her car. Her hand rested on the door handle for a moment as she prepared herself for the rest of the ride. She got in swiftly, shifting gears. A hand crept between her and Dean, finger pressing the back button on her console and turning up the music. Her brows furrowed, confusion setting in as she realized he rewound the song so as to hear it in full. Dean shot him a warning glare and Ezekiel slunk back in his seat.

"I wanted to hear the song. I'm sorry for earlier." He said and she merely nodded in return, not wanting to hear him speak anymore. The song started again, her mind slowly melting away to the music until her focus planted itself on the road.

"What is this crap?" Dean said gruffly.

And peace be gone.She groaned and blew a huff of breath out of her pursed lips.

"I am curious as well." Ezekiel chimed in, making Sera shoot a glare at him through the rear view mirror. He merely met her gaze.

"Remembering Sunday by the All Time Low. I don't pick on your cruddy songs." She began. Dean gave her a look of scants, clearly offended by her statement.

"Cruddy songs? Bitch, those are classics and anyway, who the hell can remember Sunday? I can barely remember putting on underwear." Sera looked at Dean with a blinking gaze. She'd began wondering if he even had underwear on. He returned her gaze with his own that said "what?"

Carefully she pulled into the hospital parking lot, parking next to the Impala and turning off the music. Ezekiel pouted behind her, having apparently enjoyed the song.

"Come on, you said you wanted to help? This is your chance." She said roughly, turning the car off and opening the door, silently praying that he could help.


	6. Chapter 6

He was alive but still unconscious. Even from where Gadreel stood he could feel Sam Winchester's life force weakening beneath his palm. His chest rose and fell faintly, it worried him.

"You still able to cure things after the fall?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. Gadreel met his worried but hopeful gaze then looked into Seraphiel's sad and knowing gaze. Unlike Dean she was being realistic, no doubt she was shocked and afraid. Her voice moments earlier had echoed in his head, her prayer reaching him. She was just as desperate as Dean, but she wouldn't show it. Her ravenous black hair fell over her shoulder, her hands absentmindedly stroking its length as she watched him.

"Yes, I should be, but..." he paused. He didn't want to tell this to them, to _her_. "He's so weak." Dean opened his mouth to retort when his phone rang. Seraphiel's minty green eyes closed and she looked away. Gadreel felt the need to comfort her, he was truly sorry for their pain. Dean answered his phone hesitantly.

"Who is this?" His voice was stern and hard, his facial expression even harder until the voice on the other end of the line spoke. Dean gave Sera a look, silently making sure she knew tonstay and watch him. Truthfully, Gadreel didn't mind her company. In fact, he craved it, welcomed it. He found himself wanting to ask her so many questions yet not really able to. He wanted to hear her say his name, not this stolen one.

Walking out of the room, Dean found himself lost in conversation while silence fell upon Sera and Gadreel. Gadreel's eyes were on Sera, and her eyes were on Sam.

"Is he your lover?" He asked, clearing his throat slightly. Her gaze shot up at him, anger and disbelief plain as day in them.

"What? Ew! No, of course not. He's like my brother,"

"He's a Hunter."

"Yeah, your point?"

"You are a—"

"A what? A werewolf? Lycanthrope? Monster?" She cut him off, her head held high even though she only stood at five foot five. He remained silent but stared intensely at her. "Sam and Dean are the only family I have left. They are as close to a real pack that I will ever get. If it wasn't for them, I'd be considered rogue and I would have died. I think you'll find that these boys are extraordinary in many ways." She said though her voice dipped down to a whisper. That was a small piece of her story, and he longed to hear more but stopped himself from speaking.

"You do realize that even with me here he might not make it? His injuries, they are incredible." He told her honestly. He'd already lied to her once, he didn't want to lie to her again. She nodded her understanding, a loud squeak erupting from her as the floor rumbled. She fell forward, Gadreel was quick to act as he leapt to her side and caught her.

" _Go Cas!"_ Dean's voice came from behind the hospital room door. The monitor beat rythmically, despite the rumbling. Dean came through the door, closing it behind him quietly. His eyes went to Gadreel's who met his gaze boldly. "One of yours?"

"Trying to secure a vessel. We need to move." Gadreel confirmed, walking to Sam and prepared to move him. He was stopped dead in his tracks at her urgent and pleading voice.

"No!" Their eyes met again and the world almost stilled. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was different from the other humans.

"No. If we move him, he dies." Dean butted in, demanding the Angel's attention.

"If we stay, we could all die." Gadreel countered. He blinked in surprise and a bit of confusion as the hunters leapt into action, drawing Enochian symbols on the span of the walls, windows and door with whiteboard markers. The only thing he wanted to ask was how they knew those symbols.

"Long as these are up, no Angels are coming in. No one's coming out. You gonna be okay with these?" Dean asked, finishing the last of his handiwork. Gadreel nodded.

"I'll manage." He said, trying his best to ignore the ringing that sounded louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. He cocked his head slightly to the left, eyeing Dean as he did so.

"What?" Dean lifted his hands up slightly as if to say "what now?"

"Okay. Do not open this door for anyone but me," Dean instructed, staring at Sera. She nodded her compliance. Dean's attention passed to Gadreel. He pointed at Sam. "Save him, you hear me?"

He didn't give the Angel time to reply as he closed the door behind him. The sounds of glass shattering echoed from behind the door, making Sera flinch. Gadreel glances at her, wanting to say something.

"Ezekiel?" Her small voice sounded like bells to him. She called him by his false name, making him bite the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, Seraphiel?"

"Please, tell me you can save my brother." She looked at him now, her green eyes welling with fresh tears. There was a hint of divinity to her, or at least there was in that moment.

"I will do my best." He promised her before focusing his energy on Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright Guys and Gals, I'm going to do something different than the normal Supernatural werewolf genes. I want to add a bit more of a realistic lore to it. I won't spoil anything for you in the story but Seraphiel is very different. Any other werewolf that they come across in my story will be a normal werewolf of the show, but Sera will not be. I hope you guys still enjoy the story anyway. Don't be afraid to review!

She didn't know much, but she did know that the fire alarm had been pulled. Probably Dean's way of evacuating the building. Smart, kind of. Her senses were tuned in to the world outside the room, her ears straining to hear the slight sounds of grunts and slaps as fists hit walls of flesh. Distorted words which she couldn't quite make out filled the spaces in the atmosphere around the noises.

She felt the anger burning into her core, Dean's guttural grunts were the only other thing she recognized. He was being beaten and she wasn't there to protect him. She gritted her teeth, feeling the dull ache of her claws as they grew out and dug into the flesh of her palms. Ezekiel sat in the chair, slumping over slightly but still focused on Sam.

She heard the sliding of a body across the floor. A familiar scent breaking through the smell of blood, death and sterilization. Mixed in was the strong smell of fresh air and hay and something more floral. Her eyes flashed, a deep growl rumbling through her. She stepped forward, reaching out and ripped the door open before slamming it shut behind her.

She was immediately met by a ragged looking farmer, a dark haired woman and Dean's badly beaten body. Dean glanced at Seraphiel who was haunched over. She felt the sweet ache as her bones began to twist and shift, shortening in some areas while elongating in others. She let a deep groan drone out as small stubbles of deep auburn colored fur with gray speckles began to sprout from her skin. Her muscles tensed and seized, leaving her head twitching some. She crouched down lower to the floor then advanced menacingly, her body completing its shift into a full fledged wolf.

She leapt forward, claws out and digging into the farmers chest while her jaw snapped wildly as she aimed for his neck while instead sinking her fangs deeply into his arms as he pushed her away. She growled deeply then yelled as she found herself being flung away. She hit the ground hard, hearing something crack before pain flooded her senses. Seraphiel attempted to stand only to fall again. She felt her control fading as she began her painful journey back to a human form.

"Let me make this easy – tell me where Castiel is, or your brother and this...thing...are gonna wish that they were dead." The woman spoke confidently, venom dripping from her words. Something between a high pitched Yelp and a scream of agony erupted out of Seraphiel's mouth as the farmer stepped down on her still shifting ribs, making her writhe in pain on the tiled floor.

"Yeah, good luck getting past that warding." Dean panted. The woman licked the inside of her cheeks and sighed.

"But we will," She said, throwing a look to the Farmer who smirked and left Seraphiel's broken body to shatter the glass around the fire axe. The woman gripped Dean's jacket collars and hauled him upright. "And when we do, I'm going to strip off their skin and you're gonna watch."

"Bite me." Dean spat. The woman landed a hard punch to Dean's face making him fly to the floor. A sore groan escaped him before he started laughing, slowly pulling himself up to his knees. His eyes met the woman's.

"Anyone ever tell you that you hit like an Angel?" He goaded before the woman swiftly kicked him. He fell backwards, body too weak to exert the effort to sit up yet. The farmer raised the axe above his head before bringing it down forcefully, its blade slicing through the thick Hospital room door like butter. Seraphiel opens her eyes slightly, intaking a sharp, hissing breath as she pushed herself up to a crawling position. Her eyes landed on Dean, his bloodied face being slammed into the wall. She slowly began to crawl towards the Hunter. Dean slumped over, his back facing them. The farmer takes the axe out of the door, preparing to swing it again. He shakily holds up his hand.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'll tell you where Cas is. I just have one question," his breathing was labored as he spoke. Seraphiel gathered her strength enough to get into a kneeling position. She'd use the last of her energy to protect Dean is she could.

"Ask." The woman said curtly. Seraphiel glared at her from behind.

"If Heaven is locked, then where do you go when I do this?" Dean slammed his hand down on an angel vanishing sigil that he had drawn with his own blood on the floor. White light flooded the corridor, making both Dean and Seraphiel flinch.

"Ahh!" She heard the woman's screams before finding herself collapsing on the ground. The light faded, she opened her eyes slightly, finding the Angel's gone.

"Sera? Sera!" He hobbled over to her with a slight limp, sending down to help her up. It was in that moment that she was thankful that she had her clothes specially made so that she no longer woke up naked after she shifted. She groaned and got up slowly, putting her boots back on.

"I'm fine," She grimaced at the pain. She'd have to remind herself to reset her rib bone. Dean turned from her after nodding, opening the sigiled door. Seraphiel followed behind him, her heart dropping as she saw Ezekiel sitting in the chair by Sam's bed with his head held low in defeat. The monitor above their heads beeped quickly.

"What the hell's happening?" Dean growled out in exasperation.

"This just started," he explained, pointing at the monitor. "And the warding. I'm afraid I'm weaker than I thought." Dean's eyes flashed with hurt and panic as he grabbed another dry erase marker and began to cross out the sigils.

"No. Don't you fucking say that, don't tell me we put our faith in a broken Angel and almost died. You promised." Seraphiel yelled, storming over to Ezekiel who merely watched her coming closer as if he was welcoming her anger. Dean caught her before she got to the injured Angel.

"I'm sorry."

"No. No, no, no. We had a deal, Okay? I fight. You save,"

"And I would that I could. I'm just afraid it's too late,"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean's brows drew together in anger, tears almost brimming his eyes. "Are you saying that there's no ways to save my brother's life?"

"No good ways, I'm afraid." Ezekiel confirmed. Seraphiel covered her mouth with her hand, taking a shaky breath in.

"Well, what are the bad ones?" Dean asked. Seraphiel turned to him.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"We're out of options here, man. Good or bad, let's hear them,"

"I cannot promise, but there is a chance I can fix your brother from the inside,"

"Inside? So what, you're gonna open him up?" Seraphiel pulled a disgusted face as the question left her mouth. Ezekiel shook his head. "Then what? Possession? You want to possess Sammy?" Her eyes found Dean's as a moment of silence ticked on by.

"I told you," he sighed heavily, waiting for the Hunter's to respond.

"No way." Dean shook his head.

"Understood. It's your call,"

"No it's Sam's call, Dean you know that there is no what in hell that he'd let anything possess him again." Sera corrected seriously, walking over to the opposite wall as she thought deeply.

"He'd rather die." Ezekiel said. Dean nodded his head ruefully. The Angel grunted as he painfully stood to his feet, raising his hand and swiping it over the monitor, silencing it. "I'll leave you three alone, then."

Seraphiel nodded slowly, watching him limp his way to the door. Her mind beginning to drift off at memories until Dean's voice broke the heavy silence.

"Wait,"

"Dean you can't—" Seraphiel began to protest but was stopped by a single glare from Dean. She could see the internal battle going on in his eyes.

"If I consider this— and I mean just consider it— I need something man. You gotta prove to me how bad he is." Dean's voice sounded almost pleading in that moment. She couldn't watch this much longer, she was hoping he would come to his senses. Ezekiel returned to Sam's side, placing two finger gingerly on his forehead. Dean followed him over.

"Close your eyes." He instructed and Dean followed his orders. Her stomach lurched at the thought that Dean would expose his brother to the creatures they hated most. She turned away and walked out the door, deciding to take guard. She couldn't be apart of what was going on in there.


	8. Chapter 8

She leaned her back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. There had been silence for about five minutes straight, her head was starting to ache slightly from focusing too hard. Pain pulsed it's way up her side, making her clench her side harder and wince. Finally there was noise.

"What the hell you doing, Sam?" Dean's voice sounded heartbroken. She could only imagine what he saw in there. Knowing Sam, and how he'd been acting lately, he probably was ready to end it all. Knowing Dean, he wasn't ready to let go of his little brother. Her heart called out to him, wishing that she could turn back time.

"As you can see, there's not much time," Ezekiel said softly, Seraphiel bit her bottom lip roughly. She was torn. On one hand she wanted Sam with them, on the other she did not condone this decision. Even if he could heal Sam, Sam wouldn't be himself. She wouldn't know who to trust and that would destroy her.

" I know, damn it. I know," Dean snapped softly. From the way his voice wavered she could tell he was leaning towards the possession. She sighed heavily and slid down to the ground.

"How will it work?"

"Mutual benefit I suppose," Ezekiel mussed. She scoffed at that. "I heal Sam while healing myself,"

"Bastard." She muttered under a hushed breath as if he could hear her.

"And when he's healed?" Dean's words were cautious, still flip flopping between trusting the Angel and abandoning the whole thing. From where she sat outside the room, she was inwardly begging Dean not to do it.

"I leave. It's the best of a bad situation, Dean."

"Even if I said yes, it don't mean squat. Sam will never say yes—not to you," Sera could almost hear the clocks in Dean's head turn as he concocted a plan. Ezekiel seemed to have gotten the hint.

"But he would say yes to you."

She pushed herself up, opening the door and walking in. Her arms crossed tightly and her glare shifting between the two men. They looked at her but her gaze flew to Ezekiel. He clung to his side as if putting pressure on an open wound. No doubt his vessel was injured and in need of repair. His woodsy green eyes watched her and for a moment she wanted to forget her anger and spite.

"Of course he'll say yes, dumbass. You are about to trick Sam into finding a will to live. I can't talk you out of it, I know that, but remember this when shit hits the fan— because it will— I do not condone any of this. I am not supporting this but as of right now this is the only way to get him to live. So do what you're gonna do, but remember that all of this is on you two." She said through pressed teeth. Dean nodded, accepting the blame. She watched with baited breath as Ezekiel once again pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and Sam's. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, leaving only white blankets behind. She found herself alone again, her world seeming to turn upside down in front of her. She walked over to Sam, sinking into the chair and leaning forward, her finger tips stroking the soft chestnut hair on the top of his head that peeked through the bandages. She sniffled, cocking her head to the side gently.

"Listen, Sammy. I know things seem hard right now but you have to come back, Dean's not going to make it without you. He's going crazy already. Plus, I'll miss you. I'll miss our late night banters and our snarky moments. I'll miss riding in the Impala and listening to Dean's stupid music with you. So fight, you ass muffin." She pleaded softly, her voice thick with sadness and tears. The crystalline droplets fell onto the sheets. She didn't know how things would work out, and she wasn't exactly the praying type of person. She just needed things to be like they once were.

The minutes ticked by, her leg began to bounce anxiously. It was then that the white light escaped Ezekiel's vessel, a high pitched whistling sound making her clasp her hand over her sensitive ears. The white stream flooded into Sam, his back arching sharply as the essence filled him. Ezekiel's vessel slumped to the floor, unconscious and limp. Dean gasped, his eyes rolling back to the front, finding a saddened Seraphiel staring in shock as Sam's body slowly lowered back onto the bed.

"Sammy?" She reaches a shaking hand towards his face. Sam's eyes shot open and he sat up, his gaze never leaving hers. He stared at her knowingly, as if he'd heard her. There was something different in his sea blue eyes.

"We should leave." He advised, pulling his IV out and unhooked himself from the machines. Dean hurriedly collected his clothes, handing them to him. Seraphiel's shoulders slumped forward, she should have expected that it would be Ezekiel who would greet her first. She politely walked out of the room and down the corridor, leaving Sam to get dressed. She'd meet them outside, she was sure that they would be grateful for the privacy.

She grimaced, pain rocketing up her side again. She snuck into the supply room, grabbing a few bandages and some morphine for the pain. She'd need it, even though her metabolism would probably burn through the medicine within 15–20 minutes. Thinking of Sam, she grabbed a few more bottles of morphine and syringes, and some penicillin for Dean. She knew how adventurous he was with his women, no doubt he'd need this in the future. She left the room, shutting the door behind her and keeping her head down and out of view of the cameras as she made her way downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"So? How's it look in there?" Dean asked as they walk exited the hospital and began walking to their vehicles. Sera bit the inside of her cheek, stopping herself from replying sarcastically.

"Not good," Ezekiel replied. Hearing Sam's voice over those words made her skin crawl and a chill run down her spine. How was she going to get used to this? "There is much work to be done." She noticed his movements were a lot stiffer than usual, a lot more awkward and careful. Then again, what more could she expect from someone who just survived the Trials? She inhaled sharply, her hand stealthily clutching at her side. She treaded on slowly, falling behind slightly. Dean and Ezekiel were too absorbed in their own conversation to notice.

"Yeah, But he's going to wake up, right?"

"He will." The vow came assertively, promising something Sera didn't believe to be truly possible.

"So, what he does—what, is he gonna feel you inside, triaging his spleen?"

"That's what he said!" She scoffed, earning an unamused glance from Dean.

"He will not feel me, no. There is no reason for Sam to know that I am in here at all," Ezekiel said, making all three of them stop in there tracks. Seraphiel narrowed her eyes at the Angel possessed Sam.

"You're joking. No this is— this is too big," Dean shook his head, the gleam in his eyes becoming distant as he thought about the possibility of keeping this from his brother.

"Damn right it's too big," Seraphiel said, her brows drawing together in a scowl. Ezekiel turned his attention to her, matching her scowl with his own.

"And what will he do if you tell him that he is possessed by an Angel?" The Angel challenged. Seraphiel fell silent, not fully prepared for that question. In truth, she didn't know if she really wanted him to know, but to lie and hide something this big would have eaten her up. She normally prided herself on being honest and loyal and doing this made her feel like she was neither honest or loyal. She breathed a defeated sigh, looking away from Ezekiel's gaze. There was a flash of some new emotion in his normally intense gaze, one that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand erect.

"Well he'll have to understand." Seraphiel held in a chuckle at Dean's stubbornness. He didn't want to admit that he was just as stumped as she was.

"And if he does not?" The question fell heavily between the three of them. Seraphiel looked at Dean, his face slowly falling into a look of desperation. "Without his acceptance, Sam can eject me at any time, especially with me being so weak. And if Sam does, he will surely die."

His words made Sera flinch, she knew he had a point.

"Then..." Dean began, getting cut of by Seraphiel.

"We'll keep it a secret for now—"

"Or until Sam is well enough that he doesn't need an Angelic pacemaker." Dean cut in. Seraphiel inhaled then sighed before continuing.

"Or until we can find a way to tell him. As for him being in the hospital, well I will just have to think of something to tell him," she pondered, looking down and trapping her chin between her thumb and pointer finger.

"I can erase it all if you'd like," Ezekiel's expression brightened slightly. For a moment she felt her heart flutter, the way he spoke his words it made her think he'd do anything for her. She mentally shook the thought from her mind and making a mental note to chew herself out for even thinking that way. "He will not remember any of this."

 _Oh, so now you have your powers back?_ She thought rather harshly.

With a glance shared between the Werewolf and the Hunter, they both nodded. Dean looked back at Ezekiel whose gaze had apparently never left Seraphiel's. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, watching him watch the way Seraphiel turned and walked away. She walked with a slight limp, no doubt saving face just so they wouldn't see how vulnerable she was.

She walked slowly, the muscles around her rib cage trembling and her mind deep in thought. There was a deep familiarity in Ezekiel's eyes. Almost as if his image had been burning in her brain before. She couldn't lie and say that her heart didn't flutter around him, his vessel—or rather his other vessel—was hot. But she didn't trust him either. Her stomach growled loudly as she reached her car. Her hand landed on her door handle and she glanced back at the brothers, catching Ezekiel's eyes. He was watching her, it seemed like he was always watching her. She didn't like that aspect of him either, she was always under watch, always under surveillance. If not by Dean then Castiel. Now she could add another watcher to her list. Question was; how long could she stand the pressure?

She opened her car door and took her place in the drivers seat, revving up the engine and switching the song to a much more celebrated Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco, backed out of her parking spot and pulled off. By then the boys had reached their Impala and were getting in it. No doubt they weren't going to be far behind her. Though she was mulling over the thought of taking a detour and grabbing a coffee along the way. She was exhausted and in pain, so a nice cool drink of a caramel macchiato would be much appreciated, especially since she had work to do. Her mind flashed to Kevin and she smiled, Kevin was a lot like a younger sibling to her and she cherished their play fighting when they were able to do so. She was eager to get back to any inkling of normalcy she could find. Taking a deep breath in, she prepared herself for the road ahead, not quite knowing what would be in store for her.


	10. Chaoter 10

The trio had arrived together, even with the side stop to get Seraphiel a caramel macchiato. Dean, she discovered, had close to the same idea as she did. They stopped to pick up food, apparently Sam had woken up some time during the drive. Sera's eyes went wide with the knowledge, her smile brightening as she rushed to hug Sam. She couldn't have been happier until she felt him stiffen beneath her. Welcoming arms became cautious and gentle blankets. She realized she was no longer hugging Sam. She was embracing an unsure Ezekiel.

She had returned to her business in the shop, seemingly colder than before. She ordered her coffee, she was about to pay for them when she remembered Kevin. She ordered a large black coffee, paying for it and stepping to the side to wait for her orders. Her eyes drifting over the small crowd of faces. None of them were familiar, none of them aware of her presence. She reveled in the feeling of solitude for a minute, thankful for stealing a few moments for herself. Her attention was pulled back to reality when her name was called. She gladly took the cups in her hand, smiling at the wide difference between them. Kevin's drink was piping hot whereas hers was ice cold. She made it back to the car, noticing Sam and Dean munching on a cheeseburger. Her mind drifted back to Castiel's first taste of food and she wondered if Ezekiel could taste what Sam was tasting or if he was tasting every possible molecule that was in the burger. She shrugged off the idea, meeting Sam's curious gaze but noticing something lurking beyond his concerned gaze. She chose to ignore it, not finding it worth her time anymore.

The drive home seemed quicker than before, she noticed as she pulled into the gravel driveway. She glanced at her rearview mirror, watching as the boys hopped out of their car and proceeded towards the trunk. She grimaced, grabbing the bag of medical supplies and the drinks. She kicked her door closed, tapping it with her hip firmly and smiled when she heard the satisfying click. She hissed audibly, pain burning through her side as she took the steps in a slow stride. She opened the door, stepping in and giving a playful howl to alert Kevin to their arrival.

"Honey, I'm home!" she announced, watching as Kevin quickly strutted in to greet them. She grinned widely at him, wiggling his coffee about in her hands. His eyes brightened up as he went to take it from her. Dean and Sam had entered with Dean leading Crowley back to the holding room. Sam lurked in the doorway, watching Kevin's interaction with Seraphiel. "Oh, no thanks for the coffee? Ungrateful idiot," she teased. Kevin clicked his teeth, letting his head fall back and slightly to the side while he playfully jabbed at her.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't know a basic bitch like you needed to be thanked," he shot back playfully, making her mouth gape open. Her arm snaked around his neck, gently coiling around him and bringing him down to her level. She rubbed his head with her knuckles, giving him a noogie and watching him get flustered as she disheveled his hair further. Pain rocketed up her side and she bit her lip. Blood bubbled to the surface, making her let him go though it didn't escape the attention of Ezekiel.

She started to walk away, cradling her side. She accidentally bumped into Dean on her way out, causing her to stumble to the side and fall into the wall. She felt the grinding of broken bones, making her cry out. She nearly dropped her coffee from the pain. Dean turned around immediately, helping her steady herself.

"What happened?" Dean asked her, concern continuing to grow in his voice.

"Nothing." She lied, trying to push herself away. He held on to her tightly.

"Cut the crap," Dean snapped at her. His gravelly voice sounding more like a growl of warning. "What did you do to your side?"

"I'm fine,"

"Bull, now what happened?"

"Just fucking drop it!" Sera snapped. Ezekiel stepped forward, his voice dropping low.

"You are injured, I can heal you." He said matter-of-factly. She shrank from his touch.

"Oh, yeah? How you gonna do that? You gonna jump into me too?" She spat at him, resentful and more than a little angry towards his new found strength. She yanked her arm out of Dean's grasp, making her way to her bedroom. She left the boys in silence, not really caring to look back.

She shrugged off her coat, hanging it gingerly over her desk chair. Stood in front of her full lengthen mirror, lifting up her shirt slowly and gently. Large bruises scaled her side in ugly reds, blues and purples. It looked ugly, and it felt painful. She swallowed the pain down, walking to a mini fridge she had bought and grabbed an cold pack out of it. She stripped her shirt off, grabbing a wrap out of her medical bag and pressed the cool pack to her ribs. The door created behind her, making her whip around and accidentally dropped the ice pack.

Sam stood in the doorway, eyes glued to her injured side. She bent down, grunting in pain at the process. He helped her up, grabbing the cold pack for her. He wondered how she was standing.

"Thanks." She murmured, turning back to the mirror. His fingertips dug gently into her sides, a fire like warmth spreading through her. His fingers spanned out until she felt his palm resting on her ribs. There was almost a dying need, a craving for him to touch her. He couldn't deny the rush of feelings that flooded him as he gave into his desire.

"Does this not hurt?" Ezekiel asked, she closed her eyes at his touch and gathered her wits before responding.

"Of course it hurts, but I have a higher pain tolerance than most," She answered coldly. He squares his shoulders, his jaw flexing.

"You cannot be mad at me forever. This was the only way to save him, Sera." He spoke, his voice hinting at exhaustion. She sighed heavily, she knew he was right. She was taking out her anger on him when she should have been thanking him.

"I know…" She said after a moment. He gently grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. She stared up into Sam's eyes, trying to convince herself that they were Ezekiel's.

"Then let me heal you," he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He was an emotional storm on the inside, trying to figure out why he cared so much. He had been waiting for so long to have a chance at redemption. He made a vow to himself to assure the mission come to completion and now he wasn't sure that what he was feeling was part of the mission. She chuckled softly, shaking her head softly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think that I would even use a single ounce of your strength and power for myself when we struck a deal for you to heal Sam? Besides, I'm a werewolf. I heal faster than humans." She reasoned. Ezekiel sighed, coming to terms with her reasoning and helped her wrap her side. She looked so frail, so delicate beneath his touch. A hunger swirled in his gut, a desire to protect and claim. He wondered if she felt it too. His eyes widened as he watched her gently lower herself down on her bed, a syringe in one hand and her other hand balled into a fist. She gently sunk the needle into her vein, injecting herself with the clear liquid that rested inside.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice rang through. She looked up at him, smiling.

"It's just some morphine. Relax, I hurt myself." She explained simply. He looked around incredulously, feeling a little left out on what exactly was going on. Seraphiel stood up and pushed him out, more than ready to fall asleep. She shut the door behind him, sinking to the floor and exhaling deeply. Her skin still tingled from where Ezekiel touched her and she couldn't shake the thought of when he would do it again.


End file.
